Au nom des étoiles
by Moira-chan
Summary: Kotetsu, Karina et Antonio étaient sortis - Barnaby avait préféré rester à l'intérieur. Et puis, tout à coup, sans qu'ils s'y attendent, une détonation retentit. Qu'à cela ne tienne ; qu'on soit dehors ou dedans, on voit tout aussi bien.


**Titre :** Au nom des étoiles

**Auteur :** Momo

**Genres :** Amitié, peut-être un peu de romance...

**Rating :** K (J'aime bien ce rating, pas vous ?)

**Personnages :** Kotetsu, Barnaby, Karina, Antonio.

**Disclaimer :** Tiger, Bunny et compagnie appartiennent à Sunrise.

**Résumé :** Kotetsu, Karina et Antonio étaient sortis - Barnaby avait préféré rester à l'intérieur. Et puis, tout à coup, sans qu'ils s'y attendent, une détonation retentit. Qu'à cela ne tienne ; qu'on soit dehors ou dedans, on voit tout aussi bien.**  
><strong>

Second texte sur ce fandom. *s'incline* C'est dingue, j'ai envie d'en écrire plein d'autres... (Et des plus longs, aussi, ce serait bien) Mais à part ça, je sais pas trop quoi dire, alors bonne lecture. xD

Niveau playlist, je vous conseille d'écouter "Rokutousei no Yoru" ou "Kanashimi wa Aurora ni" de la chanteuse Aimer, à la limite "Firework" de Katy Perry. xD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Au nom des étoiles<span>**

_Bi-biip._  
>Un petit nuage de vapeur opaque flottait au-dessus de la tasse, une douce odeur de menthe se répandait dans l'air – au-dehors, la nuit avait d'ores et déjà revêtu son épais manteau bleu, parsemé d'étoiles.<br>Barnaby Brooks Jr. soupira.

_Bi-biip._  
>Son souffle, encore chaud de la boisson qu'il venait d'avaler à petites gorgées, mêla ses larges volutes à celles de l'eau vaporeuse – un léger frisson courut les bras nus du jeune homme et il ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Il faisait chaud, mais pas trop ; assis sur l'unique fauteuil de son salon qu'on aurait pu, d'un certain angle du moins, appeler « moderne », il faisait face à son écran géant mais éteint, offrait son profil à son immense baie vitrée – tant mieux.<p>

Stern Bild à l'extérieur brillait comme un casino disproportionné, comme un néon multicolore ; ses hauts bâtiments – « buildings », avait un jour dit non sans une certaine lassitude son partenaire – aux milles fenêtres, ses tours infinies éclairées jusqu'à leur sommet, ses monuments sans cesse grillés de couleurs sous les feux de projecteurs diverses – et puis les hélicoptères, les camions, les caméras qui couraient les rues, à droite, à gauche, dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un moindre événement à traquer et retransmettre sans relâche.

Le héros soupira à nouveau.  
>Une dure journée vide d'action mais fort ennuyeuse de rapports à taper avait suivi un réveil plutôt difficile – du pied gauche, comme le disait si bien l'expression – et, maintenant qu'enfin il avait l'occasion d'être seul, au calme, il comptait en profiter pleinement.<p>

Enfin seul, chez lui ; pourtant, le fait en soi d'être enfin soustrait au regard certes agréable, mais indiscret, parfois pesant des caméras, ne l'arrangeait pas tant que ça – les caméras, _ça faisait partie de son travail_, après tout.  
>Taper des rapports à l'ordinateur aussi, <em>ça faisait partie de son travail<em> – mais en dépit de cela, ça faisait surtout mal aux doigts, ça pouvait à outrance fatiguer plus que de traquer le pire des violeurs de la cité et ça n'allait pas pour améliorer sa vue déjà relativement amoindrie.

_Bi-biip._  
>Barnaby leva les yeux au plafond et soupira – l'air chaud qui s'échappa de ses lèvres minces parut opaque dans l'atmosphère de la pièce mais s'y dissipa rapidement. Ce son, doux et répété, le troisième d'une série à la longueur encore indéfinie, l'avait arraché à la douce quiétude de son environnement ; maudite soit la sonnerie de son téléphone et surtout, maudit soit celui ou celle qui l'appelait à cette heure-ci.<br>Avec flemme, il porta une fois encore la tasse de thé à ses lèvres ; en buvant précautionneusement il ne se brûla pas, et le liquide bouillant dans sa gorge suffit à réchauffer un peu ses joues, son cou, son cœur. Il soupira. Nouvelle vague de vapeur opaque dans l'air, qui vint chatouiller son nez – ça aussi, ça réchauffait. Un peu.

_Bi-biip._  
>L'inconnu qui l'appelait insistait ; et le blond, s'il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne valait mieux pas répondre à ce genre d'appel – sûrement était-ce encore un démarcheur téléphonique qui ne se doutait pas qu'il allait tomber sur un héros, mais pourtant leurs numéros privés n'étaient pas censé être accessibles par n'importe qui, que Diable faisait donc la ville ? –, finit par se lever à contrecœur. D'une main pleine de doigts longs et minces et pâles, il attrapa son portable, abandonné sur la petite table devant lui – de l'autre il tint fermement sa tasse, et il sentit bientôt ses phalanges gauches chauffer trop contre le récipient qu'elles effleuraient de peu. Sans en tenir pourtant compte, il porta à son oreille le téléphone qu'il ouvrit d'un habile mouvement du pouce, et décrocha dans toute la splendeur d'un geste à la fluidité parfaite.<p>

« Allô, fit-il avec une certaine prestance, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
>– La vache, mon petit Bunny n'a pas regardé le nom de l'appelant avant de décrocher ? Ou alors mon numéro est plus enregistré dans ton portable ? »<p>

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas ; de peu, il manqua de s'étouffer avec la nouvelle gorgée de thé qu'il avait tenté d'avaler en attendant une réponse – et une fois qu'il s'en fut remis, tout ce qu'il put faire fut soupirer, et poser délicatement sa tasse sur la table basse, histoire d'éviter un potentiel nouveau drame. Visiblement, même une fois seul chez lui pour la soirée, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines ; après lui avoir tapé sur les nerfs toute la journée durant, son partenaire ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de lui téléphoner, relativement tard de surcroît. Une énième fois, Barnaby Brooks Jr. – et non pas Bunny, par pitié – soupira.

« Salut, lâcha-t-il finalement. Et ce n'est pas Bunny, c'est-  
>– Tu me l'as déjà dit, coupa Kotetsu, et on lui devina facilement un sourire à l'autre bout du fil. Je pensais que tu passais encore ta soirée seul et je me suis dit que tu voulais sûrement un peu de compagnie, alors j'ai appelé ! »<p>

Barnaby soupira une nouvelle fois – à croire que, dès à présent, il ne ferait plus que ça jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin raccrocher et aller dormir. Après tout, force de leurs nombreux mois de collaboration généralement forcée, il connaissait Kotetsu et il savait que ce dernier, lors de ses pulsions héroïques – ou paternelles, à choix, il lui arrivait de materner un peu trop ses collègues –, était largement prêt à dépenser des sommes astronomiques en factures de téléphone.  
>L'air légèrement désespéré, Barnaby reprit place sur son fauteuil et tenta de se résigner à devoir discuter avec cet incroyable papy dont l'existence avait depuis peu tendance à lui pomper l'air – juste un peu.<p>

« Je suis avec Rock Bison et Blue Rose, continua son coéquipier de l'autre côté de la ligne. Tu ne voudrais pas nous rejoindre, une fois ?  
>– Pas vraiment, non, rétorqua aussitôt l'autre héros. Ça va bien, merci, je suis mieux ici.<br>– Je parlais pas d'aujourd'hui, enfin, pas nécessairement... »

De son côté, ce fut au tour de Tiger de soupirer – pas forcément désespéré, non, plutôt lassé, à la limite amusé, ou bien attendri, personne ne le savait vraiment. A sa droite, Antonio le regarda avec un drôle d'air, sans vraiment comprendre – mais sans chercher à comprendre non plus – pourquoi il téléphonait à leur camarade et pourquoi il l'invitait sans en faire part à personne ; à sa gauche, Karina croisa les bras et décida que si les deux hommes avaient l'intention de rester plantés à la sortie du bar, eh bien, elle n'allait pas les attendre. D'un revers de la main, elle repoussa en arrière les cheveux châtain sur son épaule et fit un pas en avant, l'air résigné, prête à s'en aller sans eux – et puis, tout à coup, sans qu'elle s'y attende, une détonation retentit.

Elle sursauta – aussitôt, elle balaya du regard les alentours, à la recherche d'une alarme, d'un second coup de feu, d'un criminel, d'un bandit, d'un otage, d'un crime à résoudre ; et puis, tout à coup, sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Surprise à nouveau, elle releva les yeux ; dans son dos la main de Tiger s'était retirée pour se placer sur le combiné de son téléphone, mais il la regardait avec un sourire, et elle ne sut que faire ni répondre.

« Lève les yeux, lui souffla-t-il à voix basse. »

Intriguée, la jeune femme obéit machinalement ; lentement, elle releva la tête, scruta les bâtiments, tous ces hauts buildings, à la recherche d'un quelconque criminel à pourchasser – mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose ne lui disait que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle était censée rechercher. Captivée cependant par cette activité, elle ne réalisa pas que Kotetsu s'était retiré de quelques pas, en arrière ; elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois que son second collègue et, au moment exact où celui-ci la poussa doucement en avant, d'une large paume entre ses omoplates, elle entendit une seconde détonation.  
>Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, tout ce qu'elle put apercevoir furent les restes d'une longue traînée scintillante de couleur orange – mais ça suffisait. Elle écarquilla les yeux – nouvelles détonation. Une immense fleur rose emplit le ciel déjà fort brillant de Stern Bild. Ça faisait mal aux yeux. Les larges paillettes brûlantes s'éparpillaient sur l'infinie voûte pour mieux retomber un peu partout, dès lors que l'œil humain n'était plus capable de les distinguer – et même si ça faisait mal aux yeux, c'était beau.<p>

« Avance un peu, lança alors Rock Bison, on verra mieux depuis un endroit plus dégagé. Tiger nous rejoint dès qu'il a fini son téléphone. »

Pas d'arme à feu, pas de criminel – sans même s'en rendre compte, Karina sourit, tandis que les détonations ponctuées de lumières et les lumières sources de détonations s'enchaînaient dans le ciel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment il était possible qu'autant de feux d'artifice aient lieu en ce jour qui n'était pourtant pas de fête, mais ça faisait du bien, pour une fois, rien qu'une nuit, de ne pas avoir à jouer les héroïnes – oui, ça faisait vraiment un bien fou.

Wild Tiger, resté en arrière, jeta un regard rêveur à toutes ces lumières, toutes ces petites et douces lueurs, tout là-haut, dans l'immensité du ciel parsemé d'étoiles.  
>Au bout du fil, Barnaby ne lui parlait plus depuis un moment déjà – mais il n'avait pas raccroché, chose aussi étonnante qu'attendue. Satisfait, Kotetsu reprit correctement en main son téléphone et le porta à son oreille.<p>

« Hé, Bunny ?  
>– Je t'ai déjà dit que-<br>– Va vers la fenêtre et regarde, tu veux bien ? »

Toujours seul, dans le spacieux salon de son non moins spacieux appartement, Barnaby avait repris en main l'anse de sa tasse, et il avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé ; il tournait le dos à la baie vitrée, maintenant. Soupirant, il ignora passablement l'ordre de son partenaire, qu'il gratifia d'un bref semblant d'approbation – puis il songea que peut-être il pourrait prendre quelques biscuits, ou bien un morceau de gâteau qui devait rester dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger entre les repas, ni même de manger vraiment aux repas, mais parfois il s'accordait quelque douceur, tout particulièrement lorsqu'un désespoir teinté de lassitude l'envahissait – exactement comme dans l'instant présent, alors qu'il recherchait sans trouver une manière de couper court à cette ennuyeuse conversation téléphonique.

Et puis, tout à coup, sans qu'il s'y attende, une détonation retentit.  
>C'était dans le lointain – à vrai dire il l'entendit à peine ; mais elle suffit à le faire sursauter, et le poussa à se retourner en un sursaut.<p>

« Hé Bunny, tu regardes, j'espère ? S'impatienta Kotetsu au bout du fil. Je sais que tu regardes pas ! Hé oh, Bunny ? Dépêche-toi, tu vas tout rater ! Tu regardes, hein ? Bunny ! Bunny ? »

Sa voix avait semblé légèrement intriguée sur la fin, presque inquiète – mais ce détail ne suffit pas à faire réagir le blond. Il s'était retourné, maintenant. Il regardait enfin, maintenant. Aucune trace d'un éventuel criminel, pas d'appel à l'aide, pas de mort ni de blessé, et de toute manière ça n'avait plus d'importance ; il fit un pas vers la vitre, doucement, mais sûrement, et laissa tomber sa main, celle qui tenait le téléphone.  
>A l'extérieur, et l'espace d'une seconde à peine, durant une seule et unique seconde qui lui parut durer une éternité, il suivit du regard le tracé cristallin de l'étoile filante, scintillante, là-haut, au-dessus des milliers de toits dorés de Stern Bild ; et, en silence, il se promit de remercier Kotetsu, au nom des milles et une étoiles du ciel.<p>

« Bunny ? Hé oh, Bunny, tu m'écoutes ? T'es fâché ? Hé oh ? »

La voix de son coéquipier, métallique depuis le combiné, atténuée parce que le téléphone se trouvait au-niveau de ses cuisses, lui décrocha un léger sourire ; mais alors qu'il redressait l'appareil et le reprenait en main pour répondre à son partenaire, un éclat lumineux dans le ciel attira son attention.  
>Quelque part au creux de la voûte céleste, au-dessus d'un énième building, un certain point d'impact libéra soudain comme un milliard de filaments de lumières multicolores, comme un milliaire d'étoiles filantes peintes à la main.<p>

« Tiger, je..., bredouilla-t-il au téléphone, étonné. J'ai... J'ai toujours détesté le feu. »

A quelques kilomètres de là, devant le bar encore illuminé, bondé de clients en tout genre, Kotetsu Kaburagi sentit malgré la chaleur un certain froid parcourir son espace vital. Un peu gêné, il leva les yeux au ciel et frotta nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne, comme s'il avait senti sur lui le pesant regard d'un Bunny qu'il connaissait si bien.  
>De son côté, Barnaby resta simplement debout, face à son immense baie vitrée – puis il ferma simplement les yeux, et garda simplement le combiné près de son oreille.<p>

« Je suis désolé, Bunny, finit par souffler le héros vétéran, je pensais que...  
>– Kotetsu, coupa alors son camarade. Tu veux bien me rendre maintenant les trois minutes de vie que tu m'as prises y'a quelque temps ? »<p>

L'homme, dans la rue, aurait pu constater cette formulation des plus étranges, sensiblement une sorte d'humour ou quelque chose du genre, référence maladroite à un épisode de leur passé commun – mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire, et resta bloqué sur le tout premier mot de cette étrange demande. Kotetsu. Pas papy, pas vieil homme, pas ancêtre – Kotetsu.  
>Ça faisait bizarre, qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Ce n'était pas désagréable – c'était bizarre, et c'était tout. En silence, Wild Tiger se dit que le blond devait avoir à lui confesser quelque chose d'important, et il acquiesça.<p>

« Tu sais, je n'aime pas le feu, reprit Barnaby, à voix basse, presque en un murmure. Je n'aime pas le feu parce que... Mes parents... Enfin, tu sais déjà. »

Tandis que son coéquipier lui parlait, Kotetsu s'était avancé dans la rue, puis engagé dans une ruelle, avançant un peu au hasard dans la ville. Il n'avait pas tant que ça l'habitude de marcher en téléphonant ; mais cette fois-ci un certain malaise s'était installé en lui, et il ressentait le besoin d'aller quelque part, d'avoir un but. Il ne savait pas où Blue Rose et Rock Bison étaient passés ; à vrai dire, ça lui importait peu – de toute manière, il avait déjà oublié qu'il était censé les rejoindre.

« Mais..., poursuivit le blond à l'autre bout du fil. Quand j'y pense... »

Dans son salon, il s'était assis, maintenant. Appuyé contre un mur, les jambes ramenées à lui – il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour apercevoir, au travers de la fenêtre, les lumières de la ville et la beauté des feux d'artifice, qui continuaient, et continueraient encore, sans interruption jusqu'à la fin. Rêveur, il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et démêla rapidement quelques boucles dorées.

« Une fois, nous sommes allés en voir. »

Kotetsu escalada une marche supplémentaire de l'escalier dans lequel il s'était engagé. Bientôt, il en atteindrait le sommet – et peut-être que de là-haut, il pourrait encore mieux voir les feux d'artifice.

« Avec tes parents, tu veux dire ? »

Bunny acquiesça. Il parlait doucement, murmurait presque. A ce jour encore il se rappelait la chaleur – différentes chaleurs. Celles du feu, bien sûr – mais celles de deux feux complètement différents, opposés. Deux feux qui avaient été mais qui n'étaient plus, aussi. Celui de la mort et celui de la vie. Il n'y avait plus rien. Ni la chaleur ni la chaleur.  
>Barnaby soupira – mais ce n'était plus le même genre de soupir. Celui-ci était plus triste. Adieu chaleur de la main de maman, de celle de papa, des jolis feux multicolores dans le ciel ; adieu chaleur des immenses flammes, hautes comme la maison, du feu qui rongeait les cadavres de ses parents, du rouge qui entourait encore dans sa mémoire le visage du meurtrier.<br>De ces deux adieux cependant il ne savait pas lequel lui était le plus négatif.

« J'avais la main droite dans celle de ma mère, et la gauche dans celle de mon père. On était arrivés en retard, et on avait raté le début, mais... »

Sa voix se brisa soudain et sa phrase mourut au bout de ses lèvres minces. Une larme coula sur sa joue – il l'essuya rapidement, d'un revers de l'index.

Kotetsu atteignit enfin, via l'escalier de secours, le sommet d'un haut bâtiment. Là, il pivota sur ses talons, fit un demi-tour, cent-quatre-vingt degrés exactement ; et de tout son être il fit face à l'immensité de la ville, à ses lumières, à ses feux d'artifices dans le ciel, au beau milieu d'une marée infinie d'étoiles de diamant.

« Mais c'était vraiment cool, termina-t-il alors à la place de son partenaire, et il baissa un peu les yeux. Parce que les feux d'artifice, c'est toujours vraiment cool. »

Barnaby acquiesça. Kotetsu glissa sa main libre dans sa poche. Et tous deux, d'un seul et même mouvement, relevèrent la tête vers le ciel ; parce que c'était là que, définitivement, c'était vraiment cool.

Wild Tiger laissa son regard se perdre entre les filaments dorés des nouvelles explosions ; dans le combiné de son téléphone, il entendait le souffle calme et régulier de son partenaire. C'était rassurant. Rassurant de savoir que le blond n'était pas troublé, tourmenté par de vieux souvenirs qu'il ne se rappelait que trop – rassurant de savoir qu'il s'était tu et qu'il profitait, simplement, normalement, de la beauté d'un spectacle offert à leurs yeux trop habitués à un quotidien certes plein d'actions, mais de trop peu de surprises.

Et puis, soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il aperçut quelque chose dans le ciel.  
>C'était blanc – ou peut-être argenté. Ça brillait très fort devant – ça laissait une traînée bleutée, un peu pâle, juste derrière.<p>

« Hé, Bunny, tu as vu...  
>– L'étoile filante ? »<p>

Barnaby sourit. Kotetsu fit de même.

« Dis, mon petit Bunny, tu veux pas que je vienne te tenir compagnie, par hasard ?  
>– Non merci, je vais m'en passer.<br>– Avec mon pouvoir, je suis chez toi en deux minutes.  
>– Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir.<br>– Allez, je sais que t'en as marre d'être tout seul !  
>– Arrête de me materner, j'ai vingt-cinq ans, papy. »<p>

Le plus jeune des deux héros soupira, mais ne put retenir un bref sourire ; son aîné, quant à lui, se prépara à activer son pouvoir, et se concentra, l'espace d'une seconde, rien que sur le ciel, au-dessus de sa tête.

« Au fait, papy, comment tu as su, pour les feux ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as organisé ça ?  
>– Eh bien, en fait... C'est Origami qui m'en a parlé.<br>– Il s'intéresse à ce genre de choses ? Étonnant.  
>– Il voulait inviter Dragon Kid à aller les voir, je crois. C'est mignon, les enfants, à cet âge !<br>– Ne parle pas comme si tu t'y connaissais, papy. Tu n'y connais rien aux enfants.  
>– Hé, Bunny, j'ai une fille, quand même !<br>– Ça ne veut pas dire que tu t'y connais... »

A quelques kilomètres de là, Karina, assise sur un banc du parc public, regarda son collègue Antonio s'éloigner, sous les couleurs de la ville et des feux d'artifice ; et en silence, secrètement, elle fit le vœu à l'étoile filante que cet imbécile de Kotetsu finisse tout de même par la rejoindre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

J'aime bien la fin. xD J'ai eu de la peine à faire les dialogues, par contre...

Bref. Merci d'avoir lu~

(N'empêche, vu le bordel de lumières qu'est cette foutue ville de Stern Bild, j'ai envie de dire que les persos ont de vachement bons yeux. Bunny, avec tes lunettes, mais comment fais-tu ?)


End file.
